A Diva's Grief
by SonicExeP
Summary: Hatsune Miku enjoys to perform at her concerts. But after hearing about the death for a family member, concerts don't seem as fun anymore
1. World Tour

"Miku Miku Miku"

The crowd cheered for her name. The twin tailed idol was backstage getting ready with her friends. She had been performing since she was young and she was excited as ever to perform for her fans. They came from around the world to hear her singing and dancing. They also came to see her friends too and they did their best to make the crowd cheer.

Suddenly the music blared at the crowd cheered.

"Miku, you're up" Miku's friend Luka said. Miku turned to Luka then nodded. She ran to the front of the stage where everyone cheered when they saw her. Miku danced around as she performed for first song of the night, Omoi.

"kura kura kura kura kura sasete yo" She sang. Everyone chimed in as they waved their glow sticks. Miku always adored this feeling of excitement. She knew it meant that she was doing her job in entertaining the crowd.

After the song was over, she ran off stage to get ready for the next song. Meanwhile her friends, twin Rin and Len, went on stage to perform Remote Control.

"You did good out there," Luka said.

"Thanks Luka, I tried my best out there" Miku said searching for her raspberry monster outfit. She pulled out her outfit and wig.

"Found it" She said. It was time to get ready for her next performing.

After an hour of performing and costume changes, the show had concluded with the "Thank you Everyone!" Message. Another successful concert.

Miku packed her things as she was going to head home to rest. Tomorrow, they would be leaving for the next concert in Soleanna. Her friends met up with her before she left.

"Great job everyone. The concert was a success" Luka said. Everyone laughed a little as they chatted about how they loved the performance.

"I think I did a good job at those somersaults" Len said.

"You were just showing off at that point" Rin said.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"No you just have a massive ego"

The two began to argue, Luka has to step in to break them up. Meanwhile, Miku silently dials a number on her phone.

"Hi cousin" Miku says. "How are you?" There was silence before Miku spoke again.

"Uncle Snake said you were having some emotional problems since he left to save the world. He said I should check up on you." Kaito was quietly listening as the fight continued in the background.

"I'm okay. I just finished up my concert in Crypton Future City. We'll be leaving for Soleanna in the morning. Then we'll be in Mobius. Will I see you at the concert?" She said. More silence.

"Really? Oh that's great! I'll keep your seat warm" She then hung up.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Kaito said. Miku jumped up in fear.

"That was my cousin. Sonic the Hedgehog" Miku said. Kaito was in shock.

"You never told me your cousin was Sonic the Hedgehog" Kaito said.

"Because you never asked" Miku said.

"Oh…"

The fighting seemed to stop as there was silence from the three.

"Now that that's been resolved, we can all go home and rest" Luka said.

"Yes" Rin and Ken said.

"I'll see you guys later" Miku said. They all waved goodbye and left home.

At her house, Miku laid in bed, her thoughts keeping her awake. She turned to face a photo of her, Sonic and her Uncle Snake at a fair. They used to spend so much time together. But now that Snake and Sonic were in smash bros, they never had time to just hang out as they were fighting and Miku was performing. She hoped that one day they can hang out again, just like old times.

She turned off the lamp and went on sleep, praying for things to go back to normal tomorrow.


	2. Concert tears

Miku was brushing her hair on the tour bus that was heading for Soleanna. She was excited to meet the princess and perform at the center of town. She would be uneasy though. As the Lord of Soleanna was none other than Sonic's ex, Exe. Miku thought that Exe was cool when he was dating Sonic but after they broke up, they don't see eye to eye as much anymore. He hoped that Exe was doing well since the breakup. Maybe before the concert, they can talk over coffee. Although Miku doesn't like coffee.

Anyway, the bus stopped at the port of Soleanna. Everyone got off to admire the beauty of the country. This place was perfect for a concert. They heard footsteps approaching them.

"Hello everyone" A voice said. They turned to see Princess Elise, Sonic.exe and Mephiles. Kaito pushed everyone out of the way to greet the three.

"Wow. It's so great to meet you Princess" Kaito said, shaking her hand. He was slapped upside by Meiko.

"Show some respect Kaito. You're scaring her" Meiko said. Elise chuckled nervously.

"We're so excited to have you here for the concert tonight" Mephiles said. Miku had her eyes on him.

"And who are you supposed to be? Shadow's younger brother?" Miku asked.

"I am Mephiles the Dark. And please don't compare me to that hedgehog again" Mephiles said. Exe smacked him upside.

"Be nice" Exe said. "You'll scare her. Like the last performer we had"

"Hey Justin Beaver was already scary to begin with" Mephiles said. Luka laughed.

"Now let's get all our equipment set up" Meiko said. The gang carried their mics and instruments to the stage, with a little help from the Soleanna guards. Miku was sitting on the bench, phone in ear. She let it ring before it sent her to voicemail.

"Why isn't he picking up?" Miku said redialing the number again. Exe walked up to Miku when he noticed her frustration.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Miku popped up in fear. Oh, it was just Exe.

"I'm trying to call Sonic but he isn't picking up" Miku said.

"You too?" Exe said. "I tried to call him earlier but he didn't answer. I hope he's okay"

"I talked to him yesterday and he seemed okay" Miku said. "He hasn't been doing well since you two broke up" They both sighed. Meiko walked out to the two.

"Miku, it's time for rehearsal" She said. Miku got up and put away her phone.

"I'm coming" Miku said. She turned to Exe.

"Hey, after the concert, can we maybe talk, virtual idol to evil hedgehog? Maybe over some hot chocolate?" Miku asked.

"Don't you meet coffee?" Exe said.

"I hate coffee" Miku said. "It's so black and disgusting"

"That's because you're supposed to put cream and sugar to make it sweeter. Or if you're Shadow, just eat the coffee beans straight" Exe said. "And I'd love to. It would be nice to catch up with you" They both giggled and agreed to chat after the concert.

When night fell, the townspeople gathered around the center of town to see Miku perform in Soleanna. She adjusted her mic so she can begin her first song of the night. She looked into the crowd and saw the Royal Family sitting on their thrones at the far back. She smiled as she began to sing her first song, The First Voice.

Midway into the concert, Miku started talking to the audience as she usually did.

"It's so nice to see you all here" Miku said. Everyone cheered. Miku noticed of the guards approaching the family at the back.

"Uh… how's everyone tonight?" Miku said trying to focus on the concert. Everyone cheered again. The guard was talking to Mephiles, his eyes widened. Mephiles was telling the guard something.

"That's good… " Miku said. Her friends noticed her staring.

"What is she doing?" Len asked.

"We have a concert to do" Rin said. Suddenly a buzz is heard. Miku reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. A text message.

"Who could be texting me at this hour?" Miku said. She opened the message. It was from Snake.

"Hey Miku, I know you're busy performing but I have some terrible news" The text read. "This morning, they found Sonic in his room, hanging by a rope. He's dead. He killed himself"

Miku dropped her phone, eyes in shock. Her friends gasped. Miku choked up at the news. The audience gasped.

"No… no no no no" Miku whimpered. She covered her eyes and began to cry, on stage, in front of all her fans. Her cousin was dead. He was gone. That's why he wasn't answering her calls.

"Miku?" Luka said reaching out her hands. Miku slapped it away. Luka could only put her hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

Suddenly the audience began to scream and run away, Luka looked up and saw fire circling around the stage. Princess Elise just cried and Iblis has been released.

"Miku, we need to get outta here!" Luka said. She grabbed Miku and they all ran away, dodging fire and falling buildings. They all piled into the bus and drove off.

"Step on it Gumi!" Luka yelled. The driver slammed the pedal and they drove away from Soleanna at high speed. Rin and Len watched the fire monster from the window.

"What the heck was that?" Rin said. "Why did Miku cry? Why is there a fire monster destroying the town? What even is anything?"

Luka was still consoling Miku, who was straight up bawling at this point. Today's concert has been a disaster, the first one in a while. And it was all because of that text.


	3. The Bus ride Home

The bus was driving at regular speed this time as they headed back home. Luka was still consoling Miku, Meiko was on her laptop researching the fire monster from earlier with Rin and Len watching, and Katio was watching cat videos on his phone.

"It says here that after a failed experiment, Solaris was split into two forms. Mephiles the Dark and Iblis. While Mephiles still roams the earth, Iblis was sealed inside the Princess's body. If she were to ever cry, Iblis would be released and destroy the world" Meiko said reading.

"Well that's stupid. Why put your own daughter's emotions at risk because you lost your wife?" Rin asked.

"Kings and Dukes always sacrifices their princess for the sake of the world" Len said. "I hope she's okay"

"Why did she start crying anyway?" Rin said. "Why did Miku start crying?"

Meiko saw her Skype go off. Someone was trying to video chat with her. She answered it. Their good friend Teto Kasane was on the other end.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Teto asked. Everyone looked up.

"That some fire monster is gonna destroy the world?" Len asked.

"No, Sonic the Hedgehog is dead"

There was silence.

"WHAT?" They all yelled, even Gumi. They all turned to face Miku.

"So that's why she's so sad" Meiko said. They all sighed.

"Oh Miku, I'm so sorry" Teto said. "This must be hard on you. He was your cousin after all. Just hang in there okay?"

The gang then heard screaming followed by laughter.

"I gotta go. Defoko took Momo's body again. See you guys later" Teto said before signing off. Miku sniffles a little.

"Are you okay now?" Luka said. "What happened out there?"

"U-Uncle Snake texted me during the concert" Miku whimpered. "He said that Sonic had killed himself. They found him in his room, hanging… " Everyone gasped again.

"Oh Miku, that's terrible!" Rin said. Miku wiped her face.

"Why did he kill himself? Why?" Miku said. Gumi went over and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Miku. We're all here for you" She said. Miku patted her back.

"Thank you Gumi" Miku said. Miku suddenly looked up.

"Wait Gumi?! Then who's driving the bus?" Miku said. Everyone turned to see Tako Luka at the driver's seat. Everyone screamed as they swerved off the road and rolled off the road. The bus landed straight up, unscaved. Everyone got up from all the rolling.

"Is everyone okay?" Luka said. Everyone dusted themselves off.

"We're okay" Rin and Len said.

"I'm sorry everyone" Miku said. "If you weren't so worried about me, Tako Luka wouldn't have been driving" Luka picked up Tako Luka from the seat.

"It's okay Miku. It would've happened regardless" Luka said. "In other news, we're only 5 miles away from home. We can go home and rest after today. Our concert in Mobius isn't until next week. It can help Miku grieve with her loss. I think for now we should give her some privacy once were back home"

Everyone agreed. They would let Miku grieve her cousin's death. If she was ready to go back on stage afterwards, they would as well.

When they got home, Miku couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't stop crying. Sonic meant so much to her and now he's gone. It's making her so sad. She had a week to grieve before her next concert. But is the concert even worth it at this point? It was in Mobius, the home town of her cousin. She knows that some of Sonic's fans would be at the concert. Holding signs and blue glow sticks. It would break her heart seeing all those fans come to her concert after losing their hero. What to do, what to do. Her crying would later put her to sleep, the night never being so quiet before.


	4. First day

Miku woke up the next morning and saw the sun beam through the window. She covered herself with the blankets. Her cousin had died yesterday and she was devastated. She never got to talk to him again or plan a day to hang out. How will she live knowing that her cousin died and she'll never get to hang out with him anymore?

Her phone vibrated. She picked it up. A message from Rin.

"Hey Miku, Luka wanted us to check up on you. I hope you're doing okay" The message read. Miku unlocked her phone and texted back.

"I don't know at this point" She replied. "He was family. And it hurts to know my family is breaking apart. All that's left is me and Uncle Snake" She sighed as she sent the message, then she covered herself with the blankets. Today she wasn't gonna leave the house and avoid everyone and that's fine by her.

Suddenly her doorbell rang, she groaned. There goes her plans. She got out of bed and went to her front door. When she opened it, she saw Meiko and Kaito, Meiko had chocolate and Kaito had a teddy bear.

"Hi Miku, we wanted to see how you were doing," Meiko said. Kaito handed her the teddy bear.

"If I'm being honest, I wanted to stay in bed all day" Miku said, looking down. Meiko put a hand on her shoulder.

"You must be going through so much. All of us will be here to help you in these dark times. It's the best we could do to thank you for all you've done for us" Meiko said.

"Yeah. You performed at our wedding and stopped me from getting hit by an ice cream truck. Twice" Kaito said. Meiko laughed. Miku just sighed.

"Thanks for trying," Miku said. Meiko and Kaito hugged her.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Katio asked.

"You can leave me alone!" Miku snapped. Kaito and Meiko broke free from the hug and gasped. Miku slammed the door closed, leaving Meiko and Kaito on the front porch. Miku sighed as she stood at the now closed door.

"Okay we'll see you later" Meiko said through the door. Miku could hear footsteps leaving her house. She sighed and started at a framed picture of Sonic.

"What do I do now…" She asked it.


End file.
